


To gift....or not to gift.

by PaisleyWraith



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: It shouldn’t be this hard to think of a gift for someone you’ve known your whole life.





	To gift....or not to gift.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panaceaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panaceaa/gifts).



So the whole thing was that Kenny was incompetent and dumb, okay?

Kyle had some time off with school out, Kenny was in between sets, so the decision was made to leave their nice little home in the land of overpriced real estate and Everything Being on Fucking Fire All The Time and visit home. Cold home. The fact mother’s day was that weekend just ended up being perfect. 

Kind of. 

Kenny had something for his own mom, of course, but he hadn’t thought about something. Something very important. 

His own fucking emails were mocking him. He opened the email from the group he was working with, the online podcast reading he was a part of, that addressed him cheerfully. 

‘Hello, Kenny Broflovski-McCormick!’

Kenny dropped his head onto the couch with a groan. 

One year into the marriage, he was going to make hell of an impression. If him hanging around Kyle for years didn’t scare Sheila Broflovski off Kenny as a son in law, if he didn’t think of something at least halfway competent he’d look like he was inconsiderate or something. 

He had to totally rock this. He needed to manage something super thoughtful and sweet. Kenny swung his legs in the air, browsing some generic sites for ideas. 

Wow, everyone was really down to stereotypes. Jewelry or wine. Cool. Okay. That was stupid. Kenny rubbed a hand over his face and thought. 

He knew Kyle’s Mom. He’d grown up with the guy, he knew everyone who raised the kids he palled around with, to say nothing of the lady who raised the badass little hottie who slapped a ring on him. He knew him. He knew her. So what did she like? 

Kenny racked his brains and came up empty. Kyle would have something amused and biting to say about that if he could hear his thoughts. But Kyle was out and didn’t yet display any signs of being psychic, so Kenny was left to make fun of himself in mild gloom. Ha ha. He had no brains. 

Kenny recorded a few more auditions for a couple voice roles he had his eye on. Looked over the script for he podcast cover of a book. He should try going into audiobooks too, that could be something. He spent a good few hours not thinking about it and hoped to come back with a fresh mind and something to show for it. 

Nope. 

He couldn’t do something generic. It had to mean something. And really he shouldn’t have to think this hard. He literally had no idea what his mother in law liked, really, aside from her sons. 

Kenny was sprawled upside down on the sofa chair when Kyle got back. The boy stared, his husband gloomily staring back from his precarious perch. 

“...Why?” Kyle asked, resigned. 

Kenny slid down the sofa a little more until his head touched the ground. 

“I’m going to die,” he said seriously. “I’m going to die. I’m stupid.” 

“That’s nice, dear.” Kyle’s look of alarm faded when he realized Kenny wasn’t serious. He kicked the sofa, back to looking knowing and a bit annoyed. “Scare me to death, why don’t you?” 

Kenny didn’t react other than slumping further, sliding down until he was halfway on the floor. 

“You’re going to permanently injure your spine,” Kyle was trying not to crack a smile. “Dumbass.” 

“I’m a dumbass in despair,” Kenny said dramatically, but Kyle knew enough to not ask. He passed Kenny entirely and headed to the kitchen, rolling his eyes and failing to conceal his grin. 

Kenny flopped onto the floor, glaring in his direction. Fine, dick. He laid on their carpet flooring, hands folded over his stomach. The fibers tickled his face as he laid his head to the side. Ugh. He needed to vacuum under this thing. 

—

Kyle knew something was up. He had tossed his duffel bag into the back of the car, moved to take Kenny’s, and stopped. 

Kenny knew he was in trouble. Kyle was highly perceptive when it came to people he cared about, and Kyle was eyeing Kenny in a way that looked very suspicious. 

His eyes narrowed and Kenny felt his heart melt. 

Probably not the appropriate reaction but...God, he loved this guy. Kyle was a guard dog, one with a strong jaw and sharp teeth. Once he got a got of something he deemed important, he kept at it. Anyone in his little circle hurting was definitely important to him. Almost too much so. Kenny wasn’t walking away from this without explaining something, so he’d save him the trouble. 

Kenny interrupted whatever Kyle opened his mouth to say by kissing him. Sighing into his mouth and smooching him soft and slow. It was usually 50/50 during something like this if Kenny was about to be shoved into the back of the car to await death or shoved against the back of the car to-

Kyle broke the kiss to shove him gently away and Kenny bemoaned the fact this was leaning towards the former situation. 

Kyle was not having it. Green eyes narrowed and Kenny rolled his eyes. Fine. 

“It’s dumb,” Kenny admitted with a soft smile. “I’ve just been worrying over it. It’s mothers day.” 

He saw the recognition spark, knew Kyle understood what was wrong, and yet the asshole merely quirked an eyebrow and waited. 

Kenny debated trying to out-stubborn him. He could, actually, Kyle might be stubborn but he was also a curious bastard. He’d crumble if Kenny never said anything. Resort to cunning, then bargaining, and finally ask. Eventually. 

But truth be told, Kenny kinda wanted to just say it and go along with whatever Kyle has decided to make a script. 

“I couldn’t think of something for your mother,” Kenny admitted, feeling utterly stupid. “I couldn’t think of anything she’d like. She can cook already, can’t use any of my mad culinary skills. I just feel kinda dumb, you know?” Kenny gently nudged Kyle’s foot, watching his lips purse. “Think she’ll think I’m an inconsiderate son in law?” 

Kyle flushed slightly, months into the marriage he still got all red when someone brought up he and Kenny. Even if it was Kenny. 

Fucking adorable, man, it killed him inside it was so cute. 

“First of all,” Kyle said hotly, “it’s my father that dislikes you. My mother thinks you’re fine.” 

“Ah. Same,” Kenny started but he’d got Kyle on a tangent and had no choice but to ride it out. 

“My mother loves you.” Kyle pulled out his phone, brushing curls out of his face in agitation before shoving his phone at Kenny. “Look at this shit. She’s told people her sons are visiting. Ike isn’t going to be there, Kenny, he’s on a trip with friends. Know who that other son is?” 

Kenny’s throat constricted, and to his horror, his vision started to blur. 

“You.” Kyle’s voice was fierce. “You’re part of my family now. You don’t have to make any more impressions. I already got you. You have nothing left to prove.” 

Kenny rolled his eyes, shoving away the weepy feelings. “So...is this supposed to be a pep talk _to_ get a gift or-“

Kyle groaned and cupped his face, annoyance written in every inch of his pretty eyes. 

“My mom’s excited to see you. And me, and it doesn’t matter what you’ve brought her or if you didn’t get a thing,” Kyle squished his cheeks in annoyance. “If anything, I should be getting you a present for dealing with her this weekend. Goddamn it’s going to be a fucking mess.” 

Kenny snorted softly, shoulders loosening from their tight hold. “I’m glad to be in that fucking mess.” 

“And we’re glad to have you,” Kyle’s tone warmed beautifully, the boy finally smiling at his partner. “So stop being an idiot.” 

Kenny closed his eyes, soaking in the words, the affection. The love. 

Sometimes it was kinda surreal to think his family circle has broadened. Broadened to where it included people he’d known forever. Sometimes yeah. Maybe he could get mixed up. It wasn’t like he was a stranger. This would be okay. Trust Kyle to think straight when it wasn’t his own problem. 

“Ah, you’re right,” said Kenny, because he had to ruin everything, always. “Only some brainless moron would overthink things like that.” 

Kyle’s expression fell flat. He looked about ready to slap him. He didn’t, and let go of his face to shove him aside and close the trunk. 

“Just get in the car,” Kyle grumbled. “You ungrateful fuckwit.” 

Kenny pressed a kiss against his jaw before he passed, something he couldn’t have done if Kyle hadn’t slowed his pace accordingly. Jerk. 

“Yes sir,” Kenny purred happily against his skin, being shoved away so abruptly he couldn’t help a giggle. Kyle was trying not to smile as he buckled in, Kenny smiling from the passenger side and watching with affectionate eyes. 

Cool. So he had two moms, now. He got a claim to both McCormick and Broflovski, which is why they hyphenated it to the abomination they both now carried legally. 

Her son, huh? 

God, what he wouldn’t give to see his younger self hear that. What a bizarre and yet totally logical turn of events. Sheila Broflovski counted the weird McCormick child as a third son. Hugged him every time he walked in the house, treated him much more sweetly than she did her own, actual boys. 

Which was fucking hilarious to bring up, by the way. 

Kenny smiled to himself, leaning against the window as they started on their drive. 

“Think we could stop for flowers before we get there, anyhow?” Kenny asked absently. 

“That could probably be arranged- stop, Kenneth.” 

Kenny bit his tongue. What a pun. His beautiful and assholish husband gave him a look. He smiled innocently and Kyle snorted. 

This was nice. They were going home. To two homes, now, and Kenny’s heart fuzzed with a comfortable soft of joy. 

Although. 

“Out of curiosity,” Kenny asked his spouse, “did you get my mom anything?”

Kyle’s expression was...difficult to interpret. 

Eh. He’d wait another ten miles or so before pressing him. For now, he merely reached for Kyle’s hand and leaned back against the seat. On their way home.


End file.
